Teadrops on My Guitar
by Moonlit-Blood-Kiss
Summary: Kagome is left home by herself, with only the radio to keep her company. Teardrops on My Guitar By Taylor Swift comes on the station and Kagome is reminded of her own life so far.


Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift

_**Teardrops on my Guitar**_

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause-

Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…

Kagome turned off the radio, tears streaming down her cheeks in small rivulets. She'd been doing that same thing for over a year now…Putting on a fake smile so he wouldn't see how bad it hurt her every time he left. She had a knack for prolonging her own pain, for keeping the wounds fresh. She scribbled down the lyrics in her diary, bored and lonely. She compared them to her own life, and they seemed eerily close to home.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

She scratched out the name Drew and wrote Inuyasha's in its place. She sighed, closing her diary and going to her bed. She'd come home for school tomorrow and she needed to get some sleep, but she couldn't force herself to stop thinking about him. She pulled the locket out from under her shirt, opening it gingerly. She stared at his picture, her eyes welling up once more.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

She frowned. He'd never actually said he was in love with Kikyou, but it was obvious. He always disappeared at odd times, and she knew he went to see her. She closed the locket and drifted off to sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks as her mind conjured images of Inuyasha and Kikyou.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She loved him, she had resigned herself to that, but was it worth this pain? She threw back her sheets and stood up, walking slowly to the bathroom. Turning on the water, she stared at her face in the mirror. Kagome felt time drizzle by as she showered and dressed. She sat at her desk, running her hairbrush through the long, thick strands of her hair. Slowly, she went down the stairs and ate breakfast. She vaguely remembered going to school and seeing her friends, failing another test, and coming home. But the only thing her mind was set on was seeing him again. As soon as the school week was over she hurried to pack her bag, the life slowly seeping back into her eyes. She finished packing and waved goodbye to her family, her diary tucked under her arm.

She paused before entering the well. Opening her diary, she sighed, staring at it for a long moment. As she moved her legs to step into the well Inuyasha came bounding up, grabbing her on his way. He set her gently down, smirking. She quickly closed her diary, stuffing it behind her back. Without a word he scooped her up and leapt back into the well.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause-_

Kagome sighed, her chest tight. She stared up into his eyes, oblivious to time. He stared back, his attention arrested by hers. Sango and Miroku stared. Inuyasha's ears twitched, the sound of Miroku's staff jingling capturing his attention and bringing him back in touch with reality. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha set her on her own two feet once more. The day passed quickly, as did the rest of the weekend. She had another big test on Monday, so she hurried back to her home.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight_

She flopped into her bed, and found herself staring at his picture again. She grimaced, forcing the locket closed and drifting into a restless sleep.

The next day she hurried through school. As soon as the day was out she hurried home, ready to go back. She wanted to get this jewel business all over with so maybe she could move past Inuyasha.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

She was in the middle of packing her bag when Inuyasha came through the backdoor, yelling for her up the stairs. Her family had gone out, so she was alone. She leaned out of her room and hollered, but he was already at the threshold of her door. He smiled, she plastered a fake face on in hopes that he wouldn't notice that she hadn't slept. He stepped closer, blushing for a reason she hadn't yet figured out. By the time it crossed her mind his lips were covering hers. She blushed furiously, her eyes widening. Slowly she relaxed, her arms finding their way around his neck. Eventually they broke the kiss, his face redder than a cherry. She stared up at him in confusion and expectation.

"I had to do it before I chickened out again." He scratched his head gingerly. She cocked an eyebrow. "Again?" He looked away, his shade darkening, his tone deepening. "Yeah. So what if I thought about it more than once, is there a problem with that?" He paused, his voice softening once more. "I'm sorry…" She frowned. "For what?" Her tone suggested that he was being ridiculous. He slowly met her gaze. "For…_that_…" She smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be." A smile crept onto his face. "Ok…Would you be angry if I did it again?" His voice was quiet, almost inaudible. She didn't answer him, but simply pressed her lips to his.

Kagome looked over at him, sleeping soundly on her bed. She stifled a giggle and turned back to her desk. Opening her diary she scratched out the last line in the lyrics to the song, rewriting them.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

He looked at me, I smiled and let my heart soar free.

She closed her diary and tucked it away in a drawer. Going to her bed she sat on the edge, staring down at him softly. "I love you…" She pressed a kiss to his temple and breathed the words into his hair, smiling a genuine smile.


End file.
